


Imagine you're a Prince with a Sex Slave

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Face-Fucking, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you're a Prince with a Sex Slave

You’ve always been kind to him when he satisfies your sexual needs, never forcing yourself upon him or trying anything kinky that makes him uncomfortable. Secretly though you’ve been trying to get him pregnant for weeks, fantasizing about screwing him while he has a nice pregnant belly. However no matter how many times you seem to cum inside him it doesn’t take, but you’re willing to be patient.

One night as a reward for being so obedient you decide to ask him what hewants to do to him, and quickly replies with a request to ride him. Agreeing without hesitation, you lube yourself up and climb on top of him with a soft moan before grinding against him. It’s all too obvious that both of you are enjoying it from the pleasurable moans and cries. While your seed spurts all over him and the sheets he cums inside you deep and hard. To your surprise he quickly fills you up and seems to be aroused by your inflated stomach. With a smirk you grab a butt plug and gently slid it up your ass once you roll off him, then continue to have your way with your dear slave for most of the night.

Slowly the weeks pass by without any changes, but when you seem to catch a stomach bug for several days you begin to worry. To play it safe you go to see the royal doctor just to make sure the illness isn’t serious. When she tells you that you’re with child you’re floored, but thinking back to that night you understand that it does make sense.

For a few days you keep the news to yourself, but then gather the courage to tell your parents in private. Naturally they are just as stunned as you were, but thankfully take it calmly. You will be allowed to keep and raise the child if you wish it, though there is a mutual agreement that your pregnancy must be hidden from the public.

Over the next few weeks you begin to wear loose clothing and watch what you eat, but it’s not until you’re two months along that you confess to your slave. At once he apologizes and offers to take full responsibility. After a long discussion it’s agreed that he can play a large part in the child’s life, and when the public asks the attention may be put on him instead of you.

As time begins to pass once more and your stomach continues to grow, your sexual appetite slowly begins to return. Quite often you ask your slave to suck on your tender nipples or deep throat your cock. Quite often it leads to you face fucking him and making him swallow every drop of your seed, but he enjoys it just as much as you do.

Soon you’re at the point where it’s next to impossible to hide your pregnant belly. Your father asks that you remain inside for the last trimester, leaking to the press that you’ve just taken ill. While you obey, the frustration grows by the day leading you to take it all out on the slave that did this to you in the first place. Thankfully he likes it rough and hard anyway, so you be sure to fuck him just like that each day until he’s exhausted. By now you want to impregnate him out of revenge more than anything else.

Your due date comes and goes with hardly a second thought. Yes you want all of this to be over, but you’ve seen the way your precious slave looks at you hungrily while round with his child, and is all to eager to suck on your now lactating breasts without a second thought.

One fateful night your water breaks just as you’re in the middle of pounding into him. Deciding to hide it until you finish you continue to grab his hips tightly and thrust deep and hard against his prostate. Unfortunately he notices your occasional whimpers from the contractions as well as your shortness of breath and tries to stop you, urging to summon the doctor and servants. Stubbornly refusing you firmly explain that you want to give birth on your own, and that making love is helping with the pain. With no power to tell you otherwise he lays back and lets you do him however you want during the process. With each big push as the labor continues you cum inside him with a cry. By the time your baby’s head is out he’s swollen full of your seed, which is all the motivation you need to keep going.

Finally you hear the cries of a healthy child, making you pant heavily as you slowly pull out of him. Before he can move though you shove a butt plug up his ass, but then quickly turn to your child. He helps you cut the umbilical cord and gently clean the little boy off before swaddling him comfortably. After letting him suckle he peacefully drifts off to sleep in your arms. A new Prince has been born, and as you get dressed you’re ready to announce it to the world.


End file.
